My Beautiful Assassin
by vampireadtic
Summary: Edward and the Cullens always stay for one week at Voltria castle and its alwasy boring expect when they arrive they get a little surprise. usual pairings. vamp/humans. rated t just to be safe:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

EPOV

I hate going to Italy. We go for a week _every summer._ They hate us anyway, cause were the "vegetarians", so why do we even go? Oh right Carlisle is friends with Aro. They drink human blood and us animal. They compare it to living on tofu if we were humans. They think its stupid to live off animal blood. And I would know seeing as I can read minds.

So here we were waiting outside the airport for the car that was suppose to pick us up and take us to the Voultira's castle. I should have just stayed behind, Aro and his "guards" are always trying to convince me, Alice, and jasper to join, because he wants us for our powers to and to his little collection. With Alice seeing the future, Jasper being able to control emotions, and me being able to read minds I could see why he would show interest in us. But still I would _never_ join them. They really don't like being said no to.

Finally the car pulled up. Oh great a limo. Crap this is going to be a long week.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

We made it to the castle at last. I deiced I would just stay in a room and only go out to hunt, or I could just stay out all day, then go back and stay in my room. Anything to get away from the Voltria.

We went through drains and tunnels till we got to the elevator. It dinged to let us know that we were at the last floor miles below the city. When the doors opened you would think that you were in a building.

The vampire that drove us here went ahead of us, leading us to throne room.

"Carlisle!" Aro exclaimed as soon as we stepped through the door. "Esme, Emmett, Roseialy, Jasper, Alice, and Edward." He inclined his to each of us as he said our names leaving me for last looking me in the eyes meaningfully. I just stared back emotionless.

"I'm so pleased that yo-" but he was cut when we heard an ear piercing scream. We turned towards the door where the noise was coming from and back at Aro.

"You bitch!" we heard someone scream. We heard Aro sigh. Then we heard many footsteps quickly coming this way. There was commotion just on the other side of the door and it abruptly stopped. What in god's name-

Just then the doors burst opened and someone rolled on the floor then sprang up with a huge arrow type looking thing with a metal bow, but the string was glowing bright blue. I looked from the weapon to the person holding it. And my breathed hitch. I was looking at a fricken angle!

She couldn't more than 17. She was wearing black gloves with the fingers cut off so her bare fingers were exposed. I followed up her arms. She was wearing a black tank top that stopped just below her breasts. Her stomach was toned and she had amazing curves! She was also wearing long baggy black pants that hung kind of low on her, exposing even more of her stomach, and black matching Converse.

I moved back up her body to her face, she was even more beautiful there. She has a heart shaped face that had a tint of pink on her cheeks. Full pink lips and big brown eyes that seemed to be endless. She also had curly brown hair that was in a low ponytail so some of her curls hung in front of her face, her skin was also pale, not as pale as mine but still pale. I then looked at her expression it was staring at Aro with pure hatred. It was such an intense stare for someone so beautiful. Aro was looking at curiously.

"How did you get out of you cell this time?" he asked politely. Her answer was letting go of the strange arrow. But one of the guards jumped in front of him. It jammed into his chest then he exploded into little burning piece. I was frozen in shock. What the hell kind of weapon can penetrate a vampire's skin then making them explode thus killing them? I turned back to the beautiful woman to see her with another arrow already strung.

"Oh Tanya." Said Aro in a disappointed tone that also sound bored? He was shaking his head at the woman whose name I found out to Tanya. That name didn't really suit her. Then she spoke in a cold tone.

"My name is not _Tanya._" She said the name like it was a curse. Her voice sounded like chimes even in a menacing tone. "My name is Bella, Bell-a." she said it slowly so he would get it. I couldn't help but smile a little at that. That name suited her better. I wonder why Aro calls her Tanya? I couldn't read his mind he was blocking me. I hated when he does that.

The noise started up again from down the hall of the opened door. Bella spun around, stance wide, she switched the first arrow with a bigger looking one, she pointed it down the hall, and the footsteps were getting closer.

"Tanya come now we have guests here." Said Aro trying to sound reasonable. She didn't even turn around or flinch.

We heard a male voice say, "Get her!" and the footsteps got quicker, then stopped. The same voice yelled even louder than before, "FALL BACK!!" he must of seen the bow. As soon as he said that she let the go of the arrow. It exploded like a bomb, and shook the floor a little.

More of the guards came out of the other doors and ran at her. She dropped the bow, and pulled out, from somewhere, two curved blades. She held one in each hand held aloft. They attacked and so did she, the blades also cute the skin and they burst into flame.

She took out three vampires and wounded one, before there were too many and captured her. On grabbed her arms, made her drop her blades and pinned her arms behind her back. He kicked behind her knees and she clasped. As he was doing this Alice's hand was on my shoulder. I hadn't realized I was in a crouch. I slowly straightened up but was glaring at the male still holding Bella. She was sweating some, and panting.

"What am I going to do with you?" Aro asked whiling looking at Bella in disappointment again. She got back up and stood tall. Then a female vampire I knew named Jane come storming through the doors that exploded, looking furious. Jane can make you feel enormous amounts of pain with her mind suddenly I was scared for Bella and took a step forward only to have Alice's hand on my shoulder again.

Jane was missing a hand. Then I saw she was holding it in the other that was still attached. She went straight up to Bella right into face and gave her a stare that made me flinch. But she didn't, she just had a smirk on her face.

"Hey Jane how's your hand?" Bella asked with fake concern.

Jane narrowed her eyes, I thought for sure she was going to wither in pain any second… but she didn't. What the-?

Jane turned around and reattached her hand and came back so fast I could barley see it even with my super eyesight. It came in contact with Bella's face, and her head swung to the side. The sound echoed around the room. I suppressed a growl. Why am I acting like this? I asked myself. I couldn't figure it out.

Then Jane smiled pleased. "Better now thanks Bella." She said a fake sickly sweet voice.

Bella's head turned to Jane now with a bright red handprint on the side of her face. "I'm glade." Bella said in a sarcastic voice.

"WHERE IS SHE!!!!!!??????" someone yelled.

**A/N okay this I dreamed and I had to write it down. So you know what to do. Review. The more the better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sup my readers! our should i say readER. since i only got one review. lucyck you rock! but come on guys if i dont get AT LEAST five reviews i wont write the next chapter. so moven on!**

**Chapter two**

**Epov**

_recap...._

_Then Jane smiled pleased. "Better now thanks Bella." She said a fake sickly sweet voice._

_Bella's head turned to Jane now with a bright red handprint on the side of her face. She glared and said in a sarcastic voice "I'm glade."_

_"WHERE IS SHE!!!!!!??????" someone yelled._

who ever that was yelled _so _loud that i had to cover my ears. i looked towards Jane who had a smug smile on her face, then to Bella who looked scared, then to the door where i heard the noise coming from.

Marcus, one of the Vampire Royals, came out in a speeding blur towards Bella._ I_ didn't even have time to react before he was standing right in front her. the Vampire who was holding Bella backed away quickly, and she fell down to her knees looking so small and scared compared to the confident blow shit up Bella before. i wanted to do something but my body wouldn't move. to tell you the truth every one was scared of Marcus, even me.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?!" he was still yelling and Bella flinched. "YOU FRICKEN DESTROYED THE ARMERY!" he then bent low to eye level with her and started talking in a semi normal voice, semi because he sounded even more dangourse when he spoke in a low tone.

"You know you'll never escape. why do you even try? hhmm." when she didn't answer he stood up and hit her where Jane had slapped her, she fell uncoince. i let out a menicaing growl. it ecoed like marcus's screams. he turned to me couriosly. but it soon passed.

"Fleix take this annoying human to a highsercty cell. i dont want her getting out while we have ... guests." he said not looking away from us. the vampire holding Bella before grabbed her, flung her over his shoulder and ran to where ever the cell was. Marcus was looking at me again. why did i just growl at Marcus? even my family looked at me expect Japer kinda look like understanding and confusion. the rest of my family was just looking at me confused. i quickly tuned into Jaspers thoughts.

_whoa that was a weird feeling i was getting from Edward. he was feeling protective of the girl and caring. he was also feeling angry towards Marcus. Edward you listening?_

i nodded my head slightly.

_what was that?_

i gave him a confused look.

"well i can see we have guests here." marcus said, he looked at Aro "You could of at least given me a heads up there brother." he said irreated.

"what ever for? you couldn't of known Tany-Bella was going to break out again. so you can not blame it on me." he seemed to relize something and turned towards us.

"I'm so sorry for that. you didn't need to see that. iv been a terrible host so far. please let me show you to your rooms." he got up and we had no choice but to follow. as i passed Marcus he gave me one more confused look, i could see what he was thinking. he was blocking me. God thats annoying!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

for the next three days i didn't see the amazing girl Bella and i didn't know if she was alright. what scared me was why i was worried. i wanted to see if i could find her cell but i couldn't find it.

i tried looking for her for the rest of the week and the last day we were spending here and i was getting aniouxe? we were about to leave when the vampire Felix came up to us.

"Aro would like to speak to you Carlise." Carlise nodded, and started to follow Felix, and i followed him. Felix was about to protest when Carlise said it was alright.

we were lead back to the throne room. Aro was seating in one of the thrones and Marcus on another. caius was supposidly away on busnsse.

"Aw Carlise i'm glad we caught you," said Aro. "we were wondering if you could do something for us."

"you see," he continued without waiting for a reply. " You know that...charming girl you met on the first day you arrived?" Carlise just nodded. i tried to tune into there thoughts to see where they were going with this, but to my irritaion it was blocked, they were thinking about who to put on there list for dinner, and i quickly back out of there minds not intending to listien to them talk about driking human blood.

"you see we found her, when she was eight, and her body is imporvise to all of my guards extra powers, and when she turns eightteen we will turn her. she knows this and as you can see she doesn't like that idea very much. and ever since she was 13 years old shes been escaping our cells and killing our guard. so we wanted her to become a vampire willingly. so we thought that we would give her another opion. we will let her live in the human world till she is twenty then come back her to be one of our gurad." he paused as if he wanted us to say something

"But we have a slight problem," this time Marcus was explaining. "we can't allow her to be changed without us knowing, for she might beggin to rebel towards us. she will be a most powerful vampire, and we can't have to out of our control. it would be eaiser if she could see that not all vampires drinkblood. we were hoping you could help us with that."

Carlise just looked between Marcus and Aro. i could hear hes thoughts, good thing Aro can only read your mind if he touches you, but he can hear everythought you ever had. i can only hear thoughts that that persons thinking at that moment, without touching. which comes in handy.

_what do you think son. weve been around humans all the time but we never had one with us and know our secert what if she tells someone?_

"_if_ she comes to live with us how do we know she wont tell our secret?" i asked them. they just smiled.

"no one will believe her. trust us shes not like other teenagers. she will be an outcast. you just have to keep her close."

_might as well. i dont like the way the way treat her. i still dont think they should of treated her as some pet. at least she will have a somewhat normal life before she has to be changed._

i looked at carlise and gave him a slight nod. "yes we will take care of her till that time has come." said Carlise. Aro looked delighted Marcus looked a little uneasy. i tuned into his thoughts, _im still not liking this plan. but Aros mind is made up and its hard to change it._ _it will take time so ill let her go till **I** can think of another plan. but i'll have to keep it a secert from Aro or else-that Cullen kid is giveing me a look. how much have you heard?_ he raised his eyebrow at me and i knew he acctually ment for me to hear it.

"thats wonderful news! hope it will be okay if she leaves with you tonight?" Aro asked.

"of cousres." replyed Carlise.

"excellent! Felix bring her out!" Aro yelled. i looked towards the door that recently got fixed. Felix came out holding a small black duffle bag and behind him was Bella, she was wearing the same thing she was wearing when we first arrived. She had to be carried out by four of the guards and they still had trouble holding on to her.

"Get your fucking dead claws off me!" she screamed, kicked on of them on the head which caused him to moninteraly let go of her leg, which she then used to kick the other on the head. but the other two holding her arms pinned her down on her stomach. Carlise put his hands on my shoulder in a restraning way. i then relized i was going into a crouch and was growling softly. why am i acting like this?! i yelled at myself.

"Its alright! you can let her up." Aro said, and they let go of her. she rolled like a log to the side jump to feet and got into a ready fighting postion.

"Bella its alright. you remember our little talk two days ago? about you going to live outside of the castle?" Aro asked her in a gently voice but it sounded odd coming from him.

she just stared at us, she kept flicking her eyes from Aro and Marcus to me and Carlise. after a mintue she nodded her head.

"We found some one you can live with. the Cullens have agreed to for you to-"but she was shaking her head before he even finished.

"Well im sorry you feel like that because i know you don't want to spend the remander of your year in here, then to be change into one of us," she slowly got out of her tense postion. Felix slowly approched her and set her duffale bag down by her then backed away. i had to chuckle a little at that.

"there is also _my_ opion." Marcus finished with meaningful look towards Bella. she look a little scared and picked up her dufflebag and quickly went behind me. Marcus's looked scared me a little when he glared at Bella behind me.

then her smell hit me like a wrecking ball. i knew my eyes got darker because i could feel the venom in my mouth and the burning in the back of my throght. my body went riged. i gave Carlise a meaningful look.

"Thankyou for allowing us to stay here. and we will take good care of her." said Carlise thankfully catching my drift.

"no thank you. and we'll be checking up on her in about a year." said Aro.

"looking forward to it." said Carlise, he turned to leave. i picked up her duffle bag and followed him. i could hear Bella behind me. after going through all the tunnles we finally made it to the front door of the castle. here we go i thought.

**what do you think? well click the button and tell me. thanks for reading!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: i know i know, im sorry i haven't been here to updated. i know you don't want to hear my excueses, but let me tell you they're good reasons. Thanks to all the who have read and updated, and to all who have read but have not reviewed, i really encourage you to, and please detail. Say what you liked AND what you didn't. Please you wont hurt my feelings i promise. so on with the story!**

_Recap..._

_"Thank you for allowing us to stay here. and we will take good care of her." said Carlise thankfully catching my drift._

_"no thank you. and we'll be checking up on her in about a year." said Aro._

_"looking forward to it." said Carlise, he turned to leave. i picked up her duffel bag and followed him. i could hear Bella behind me. after going through all the tunnels we finally made it to the front door of the castle. here we go i thought._

i hadn't taken one breath, i didn't dare. i quickly looked at my watch, it was 11:20 pm. well at least it will be dark outside.

then the doors started to open, i could hear someones heart beat race. i then realized that it was Bella's heart beat. this is going to be a long three years.

we went to the curb to see if we couldn't get a cab to get to the airport.

once inside i sat in front so i was not as tempted. but it didn't help much. i started to question why i was acting like to a girl i barley know! i mean i growled at Marcus! what was i thinking?!

i sighed, Carlise looked at me.

_is everything alright son? do you want to run instead?_ he asked with his mind.

i just shook my head no. i don't think running would help clear my mind. i just wanted to get back to Forks and barricade myself in my room. it was then i deiced to stay away from Bella.

**Forks, Washington...**

finally after hours of sitting statue still, we were home. Alice has been talking non-stop to Bella, she hadn't said much this whole time. her face confused me, she looked scared? but at the same time skeptical. she must have a real trust issue. well of course Edward, she been a prisoner for most of her life by the murderers of her mother!

huh, i really have to stop talking to myself.

luckily not a lot of people were at the airport we didn't want to overwhelm her.

we got in our cars this time so hopefully we'll go a lot more faster. Alice was pulling Bella toward her car. Bella stopped in her tracks and looked at her car.

"Is that your car?"she asked in aw. god her voice was like bells. i smiled but then remembered what i promised myself, just then the smile was immeaditly wiped off my face, and i put on my "mask."

i pushed past her and walking in an almost in humanly pace, towards my silver Volvo. i was speeding away, the second i got in, i looked back at her threw my rear view mirror to see her face... Pained. god i hate how i cant read her mind!

**A/N: i know its short but i haven't updated in awhile and i felt like i needed to give you _something._i might not be able to updated more often because, not only limited computer access but because of the holidays. thanks for reading. you don't have to review for this one.**

**thanks happy hoildays!:)**


	4. I AM SOOOO SORRY!

I AM SOOOO SORRY! For some reason they wont let me post a chapter for any of my stories. So I don't know why there letting me put this small A/N up. I've been trying like crazy to figure it out. Maybe it's my computer. Still trying to figure it out so sorry! Please forgive me!


	5. Chapter 4

I was one of the first ones to get home, and as soon as I stopped the car raced to my room and locked it. Not that it would do me much good anyway but whatever it's the principle of the matter.

I just laid on my couch having no need for a bed seeing as I don't sleep, and just either starred at the ceiling or out my large window that took up the entire wall, the whole south side of the house was make of glass windows. The whole time I kept be raiding myself about my actions in Italy. _What the fuck was I thinking? Why hell was I acting like that!?_

These were the type of questions that were running through my head as I heard two cars pulling up in drive. Doors opening and closing. As the front door opened I heard many foot steps but only one heart beat. I barley heard Alice ask Isabella if she was hungry. She didn't answer from Alice's mind I could see her face was impassive.

She was looking at Isabella on the side that had the hand shaped bruise on it and it filled me with rage to see someone as beautiful as her even slightly hurt wither it was physically or emotionally I didn't care. Someone like her shouldn't have to suffer at all.

I heard Alice sigh slightly and say that if she changed her mind that there wasn't food in the kitchen but she could always order take out with the phone. With that she grabbed Isabella's duffle bag and headed up stairs. She slowly followed behind her looking at her feet the whole time.

I lost sight of her as soon as Alice said sleep well, and shut the door. Tomorrow was Saturday so she had the weekend to settle in a little before she had to start school.

Aro said it would be interesting. I agreed which was a rare thing for me to agree to anything that Aro said or thought. I had a nagging feeling that something just might go wrong on Monday. I sighed grabbed my iPod and decided to drown myself in my music and wait for daybreak.

**A/N: sorry I know its short but I have kind of writers block on this one.**


End file.
